Mortal Kombat X: Gods Among Us
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: In an attempt to revive his fallen friends, Raiden traveled to a different Earthrealm, seeking the Earthrealm defenders. Will there assistance be enough?
1. Help From Another Realm

**Mortal Kombat X: Gods Among Us**

 **Episode 1: Help From Another Realm**

 **In a distant realm, one similar to that of Earthrealm, a tournament was being held and it looked as though a winner was going to be determined. A man dressed in yellow attire was about to finish off his enemy...however, before he could deliver the finishing blow, he was transported to a different location. He looked everywhere and noticed a woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a A top hat with a corset tuxedo jacket fingerless gloves nylons long thy high boots and a bowtie.**

?: Well, hello there. I didn't think my spell would be work.

?: Who are you?!

?: My name is Zatanna. May I ask who you are?

?: I am Scorpion! Spector of the Netherrealm! Vengeful spirit of the Shiri Ryu!

Zatanna: Well, Scorpion, I need your help.

Scorpion: I serve Quan Chi, I must destroy Sub-Zero, he killed my family and clan!

Zatanna: Listen to me, Scorpion. I need your help. We cannot handle this on our own.

Scorpion: Why should I help you?

Zatanna: Let's just say...I can help you get what you want.

Scorpion: You can revive my family?

Zatanna: With my magic, it is possible. Only, if you help us.

Scorpion: Very well...

Zatanna: Perfect. Now, stand still.

 **Zatanna began to wave her wand around and colors and such circled around them both and before you knew it, they were gone. They resurfaced in a different location.**

Scorpion: Where are we? What is this place?

Zatanna: This is the gathering.

Scorpion: Gathering?

?: Correct.

 **From the shadows, a man came walking out. He was dressed in sinister armor and a large hat, covering his piercing yellow eyes.**

Scorpion: Who are you?

?: I am Raiden, protector of Earthrealm.

Scorpion: Why have you summoned me here?

Raiden: Please, listen to me, Hanzo...

Scorpion: Hanzo is dead! I am Scorpion!

Zatanna: Well, Scorpion, we need your help to free Raiden's fallen friends.

Raiden: They were once protectors of the Earthrealm that I come from.

Zatanna: But they were killed, during the invasion of this...Shao Kahn.

Raiden: And I need help, in order to return them to the living.

Zatanna: And that is why I brought you here. So you could help us.

Raiden: Which reminds me, has Sub-Zero returned with the others?

Scorpion: Sub-Zero?! He is here?!

Zatanna: Not the Sub-Zero, from your realm. This Sub-Zero did not kill your family.

Raiden: He has offered to assist us in my attempt to save my comrades.

 **All of a sudden, a portal opened and out came a man dressed in blue ninja attire. There was steam coming from his arms and mask. This...was Sub-Zero.**

Sub-Zero: Raiden, I have found the allies, in which you requested.

Raiden: Excellent work, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Scorpion...?

Zatanna: Not exactly...this Scorpion is from a different realm. He is working with us.

Raiden: In other news, I am pleased to see you could all make it.

 **Raiden turned his attention to the allies that Sub-Zero brought with him...Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Smoke, Jade, Cyrax...and Quan Chi.**

Liu Kang: So you are the Raiden from another realm?

Raiden: Yes. I have come here to ask for your assistance.

Kung Lao: What can we do to help you?

Raiden: I have come to this realm, seeking the aid of Earthrealmers who could help me restore my fallen comrades to the living.

Kitana: What do you mean? What has happened?

Raiden: In my realm, many of Earthrealm's defenders fall at the hands of Shao Kahn and his Outworld army. Many were killed, became undead warriors, resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Now, the revenants rule the Netherrealm.

Zatanna: And that's why we asked you here.

Smoke: But how can we be of help?

Raiden: I ask that we must find the Quan Chi of this realm and we force him to restore my fallen friends.

Cyrax: There is no need for force. Quan Chi is not our enemy.

Liu Kang: Yes, he may aligned with Outworld but he has helped us, many times.

Zatanna: Then let's find him.

Liu Kang: Who are the fallen Earthrealmers that have fallen?

Raiden: Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jade, Kitana, Smoke, Stryker, Kabal and Nightwolf.

Kung Lao: Even with Quan Chi's help, it will not be enough to restore them all.

Zatanna: Perhaps not alone but if I combine my magic with his...

Cyrax: You think you can make his spell stronger?

Zatanna: Strong enough to restore all of the revenants.

Liu Kang: Okay then. It is settled, we will offer our help, Raiden.

Raiden: Thank you.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **COMING UP NEXT: Episode 2: Journey To Hell**


	2. Journey To Hell

**Mortal Kombat X: Gods Among Us**

 **Episode 2: Journey To Hell (Scorpion Part. I)**

 **In a empty and dark room, Raiden and his new allies were consulting on what plan of action to take.**

Zatanna: So, Raiden? What do we do?

Raiden: As I explain, I aim to free my fallen comrades from remaining revenants. But for me to do this, I will need the Quan Chi of this realm.

Liu Kang: I just cannot believe that so many had fallen to Shao Kahn.

Raiden: A heavy burden that I must keep. But soon, they will be restored.

Smoke: Tell us what we need to do and we shall offer as much help as we can.

Raiden: For now, we must search for the Quan Chi of this realm and ask for his aid.

Liu Kang: Scorpion and I can go see him and explain everything.

Raiden: Very well, we will remain here until, you arrive.

Johnny Cage: Who would've thought that this could get this bad?

Jade: All that matters is we put our strengths together to achieve success.

Kung Lao: Jade is right, I say we travel to the other realm and seek out the revenants.

Cyrax: Do not be headstrong, Kung Lao. For all we know, they could be stronger than us.

Sub-Zero: Cyrax is right. We must not rush into this.

Sonya Blade: So we just sit here and do nothing?

Smoke: We must await for Liu Kang and Scorpion to return with Quan Chi.

Johnny Cage: If he agrees to work with us.

Zatanna: We'll just have to hope that he says yes.

 **In the depths of the Netherrealm, a portal had opened and out walked Liu Kang and Scorpion. When they arrived, they noticed Quan Chi speaking with someone. He sported a heavy, dark grey armor with silver accents and a Hoplite-style helmet that only leaves a small portion of his face exposed. His gauntlets and boots had spikes on them, and six large horns-two curved, and four straight-emerge from his helmet. In addition, a small horned skull emblem adorns the top of his helmet. He also wears a long, black cape, as well as a black loin cloth. His skin is black and his eyes glow red. He did not look familiar, nor was he of there realm. Liu and Scorpion looked to each other confused and walked over to the sorcerer.**

Liu Kang: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Ah, Liu Kang, the ruler of Edenia. What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?

Liu Kang: We seek your cooperation. There is a crisis and we need your assistance.

Quan Chi: Assistance? With what, if I may ask.

Liu Kang: Raiden, the god of thunder from another realm has come, seeking our help...to revive his comrades from the dead.

Quan Chi: Raiden...? Of another realm? Interesting.

?: Do excuse my interruption but Quan Chi and I have business that we must discuss...whatever it is you need, it will have to wait.

Liu Kang: I'm afraid this _CANNOT_ wait. Quan Chi, please.

?: Insolent human, leave now!

Scorpion: You wish to stand in our way?! I will make you regret this decision!

 **A battle broke out, between Scorpion and the mysterious stranger. The stranger began to use moves such as Devil's Fist, Waring Cross and Thundering Stomp, while Scorpion focused on using his anger as a weapon. He engulfed himself in flames, while allowing his spear to slide from his hand and onto the floor. Scorpion teleported behind the stranger and uppercut him into the air and using his spear to bring the stranger closer. He then used his swords to deal some heavy and unblockable damage. A few minutes later, Scorpion had proved to be stronger than the stranger, thanks to his skills of the Shiri Ryu.**

Scorpion: It is not wise to provoke me.

Quan Chi: It is alright, these are allies of mine. Liu Kang, Scorpion, I want you to meet Ares. He is a god of war and he has come to ask for my assistance.

Liu Kang: Assistance with what?

Quan Chi: To search and eliminate a man known as...Superman.

Liu Kang: Superman?

Ares: He is the enemy of my realm. He was imprisoned but was released by another from a different realm.

Liu Kang: Who was it?

Ares: He calls himself...Dark Emperor Liu Kang.

Scorpion: Dark Emperor...

Liu Kang: Liu Kang...? Could it be the Liu Kang from Raiden's realm? Were there others with him?

Ares: Yes but they were from my realm.

Quan Chi: You see, Ares came to me so that I could assist him in eliminating Superman.

Liu Kang: Then...perhaps, we could work together.

Quan Chi: Yes. What will it be, Ares?

Ares: Very well, I will work with you.

 **Back at the room, everyone was waiting for Liu and Scorpion to return. They began to grow impatient.**

Johnny Cage: Anyone else getting bored?

Sonya Blade: What is taking them so long?

Jade: Do you think Quan Chi has refused to assist us?

Cyrax: Enough of this, I will go to the Netherrealm and I will seek Quan Chi myself.

 **Just before Cyrax could leave, a portal emerged and Liu Kang, Scorpion, Quan Chi and Ares walked out.**

Liu Kang: We have returned.

Zatanna: Ares?!

Ares: A pleasure to see you too, Zatanna.

Johnny Cage: I take it you two aren't friends?

Zatanna: He is the God of War and cannot be trusted.

Ares: On the contrary, it was I who aided Wonder Woman in defeating her doppleganger and saving our realm.

Zatanna: Your realm is in hell!

Raiden: Let us not fight with one another. I am grateful that you agreed to assist us, Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Yes, they explained everything to me and I have agreed to offer my help.

Kung Lao: What now, Lord Raiden?

Raiden: We travel to my realm and into the Netherrealm.

Smoke: Then let us go.

 **In the other realm, Raiden and his allies arrived at the Sky Temple.**

Kung Lao: What do we do now?

Raiden: I will take a few to the Natherrealm, while the rest await here.

Liu Kang: I will accompany you.

Zatanna: Same here.

Scorpion: ...

Johnny Cage: I'm goin too. Don't wanna miss out on all the fun.

Kung Lao: I am going as well.

Raiden: Very well, we will bring back much of the revenants as we can.

Quan Chi: Then I will do what I can to restore them.

Ares: As will I.

Raiden: Let us go.

 **Raiden raised his hands to the sky and thunder came crashing down. Before there eyes, Raiden, Liu Kang, Zatanna, Scorpion, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao had disappeared. When they resurfaced, they were in the Netherrealm.**

Johnny Cage: So this your Netherrealm, huh?

Liu Kang: It is not so different from our realm...though I shouldn't be surprised.

Scorpion: Let us begin our search.

?: Who goes there?! State your business!

 **The group turned around to see Revenant Nightwolf.**

Raiden: Nightwolf.

Revenant Nightwolf: You are not welcomed here, Thunder God. You will leave now.

Scorpion: Do not stand in our way!

Revenant Nightwolf: This is your last warning. Leave now, or die!

Scorpion: Very well. You have bargained with your blood!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Up Next, Episode 3: New Faces, New Allies**


	3. New Faces, New Allies

**Mortal Kombat X: Gods Among Us**

 **Episode 3: New Faces, New Allies (Scorpion Part. II)**

 **Scorpion battled against Revenant Nightwolf. Scorpion started off by firing his chain and kunai from under his arm, and when it connects with Revenant Nightwolf, he yanks them towards himself while shouting, " _GET OVER HERE!_ " or " _COME HERE!_ " and when the revenant reached him, he uppercuts them with a flame covered fist. Scorpion then summons the fires of the Netherrealm under Nightwolf, burning them. It didn't take long for the revenant to be completely consume them in hellfire. Scorpion's third technique was he vanished in a burst of hellfire and reappears behind the revenant, punching them. Liu Kang and the others were quite impressed with him, as Scorpion delivered a hellfire covered uppercut after the first punch. Scorpion finished the revenant off by sliding across the ground, tangling his legs with his opponent and knocked them down.**

Scorpion: Your powers are nothing, compared to mine!

Liu Kang: Nice work, Scorpion.

Raiden: Let us continue with our task.

 **The group made there way through the Netherrealm and heading for the revenant base. Out of nowhere, they were ambushed by other revenants and a new enemy...he was wearing what appears to be a blue sleeveless prisoner's suit. He had an orange undershirt and brown strappings around his wrists and left thigh. He sported a buzzcut and retains his piercing weapons in his back. He also wore large black shoes. His uniform is labelled with the digits 'OS1' on the left, his name brandished on the right. His skull has a stitching scar, similar to Frankenstein's Monster.**

?: Raiden, it has been a while since we have seen you.

Raiden: Sindel, we must have an audience with Liu Kang.

Revenant Sindel: I am afraid not, he has no reason to speak with you.

Liu Kang: I'm afraid he does not have a choice, in the matter.

Revenant Sindel: Liu Kang?! Impossible! How have you returned to the living?

Liu Kang: I am not the Liu Kang you are familiar with. I come from another realm!

?: Another realm?

Johnny Cage: Stryker? Damn, this is what you look like, as a zombie?

Revenant Stryker: We are revenants. Our alliance is to Emperor Liu Kang and Empress Kitana.

Raiden: Remember who you were, before your death. You allied yourself to Earthrealm.

Revenant Sindel: There loyalty now lies with our Emperor and Empress.

Raiden: All because of you and Quan Chi!

Revenant Sindel: I have given them a better purpose.

Kung Lao: It matters not. Because we will set this right!

Revenant Stryker: I don't think so! Grundy!

 **The Frankenstein creature walked up to Raiden and the others, raising his hands and slamming it onto the floor. The group quickly moved out of the way and managed to evade him. Zatanna tried using her magic to bind him but he was too strong.**

Johnny Cage: Hey, Zatanna, is this guy from your realm?

Zatanna: Yes, his name is Solomon Grundy, he was allied with Superman.

Johnny Cage: Superman...?

Zatanna: He was once a hero to the people but...

Liu Kang: Let's save the stories for later. We need to stop this creature.

Scorpion: I will eliminate him!

Solomon Grundy: Grundy smash, puny man!

Scorpion: Your rage will betray you.

 **Solomon Grundy chose to start the battle off by using his throw that can be linked with multiple other throws. Up to 3 types of throws could be chained into, each granting him a special ability, such as giving him a power boost, buffing up his defense, or resisting chip damage. Scorpion was indeed damaged by Grundy's attack but was still able to brush off the pain and continue fighting. As Grundy was charging after him, Scorpion tried to use his hellfire to stop him but the zombie was still going at it. As Grundy came in for a smash, Scorpion fell into a hole of fire, blocking the attack. From behind, he came back up, kicking the zombie in the back. Apparently, his dart spear was enough to pierce the zombie and bring him closer, for an attack. With nonstop combos and furious Shiri Ryu attacks, Scorpion overpowered Solomon Grundy and gained victory.**

Scorpion: Pathetic!

Johnny Cage: Nice work, man.

Zatanna: The revenants. They're gone.

Kung Lao: They must have returned to the others.

Raiden: Then let us continue on.

Liu Kang: Right.

 **The group kept moving forward, getting that much closer to there targets. From within the castle, someone was watching them, he dressed in a casual light-brown jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.**

?: I take it those are your enemies?

?: Yes, they've allowed themselves to be manipulated by Raiden.

?: I will deal with them.

?: No, let my revenants dispose of them. I have something greater in mind for you.

?: Will it be enough?

?: Do not underestimate my revenants. We are far more superior...especially with Quan Chi's magic still binding us.

 **Finally arriving at the castle, Raiden and the others began to run through the halls and up the stairs. Reaching the top, they came across three whom were battling against a revenant Smoke, and two new faces. One of them was a woman She had a red one-piece leotard held up by a modified brace of gold resembling an eagle. She had a large golden belt that also resembles an eagle. She sported golden Amazonian armor which she wears on her forehead, shoulders, and arms. She also had knee-high greaves with white stripes that go up to her shins. The other opponent was a man. He was wearing some kind of** **modified bodysuit that was colored black and yellow. The pattern on his chest had spikes that stick out of his shoulders. He also had a helmet. The ones fighting against them was a man...dressed like a bat. He had a metallic suit on but it was more armored-like. It had a a bat symbol spread across his chest. He sported a modified utility belt with the symbol of another logo on the buckle and the fins on his gauntlets are smaller. His cowl was larger and covers more of his face. The Cowl in noticeably weathered and has a few small tears around his neck and cheeks. The other man fighting beside him was wearing a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carried a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest. He also had long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he had a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow is a hybrid Recurve/ Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinforcements on the limbs. It also has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it.**

Johnny Cage: Looks like they could use our help.

Liu Kang: Kung Lao and I can deal with them.

 **Together, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, they used there shaolin skills to easily beat the two opponents.**

?: Thanks for that. Thought we were done for.

Zatanna: Batman! Green Arrow!

Batman: Zatanna. How did you get here?

Zatanna: With there help. This is Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and that's Scorpion.

Green Arrow: Well, thanks a lot for the help. We owe you one.

Johnny Cage: No problem. So...who were those two?

Zatanna: That was Wonder Woman and Sinestro.

Liu Kang: They were allies of yours?

Batman: Use to be. At least, Wonder Woman was.

Green Arrow: Then Superman manipulated her, along with others.

Johnny Cage: Seems the same as the situation we are dealing with.

Liu Kang: Correct. Hurry, we must continue on.

Batman: No. This isn't your fight. Let us handle this.

Kung Lao: We were called to assist. We can help you.

Batman: No. Superman is here. He's our problem. You should all go home.

Scorpion: I will not retreat. I was sent here to complete my task. And I shall.

Batman: Not while I'm here.

 **Batman and Scorpion engaged one another, using there own moves to overwhelm one another. Scorpion used his Bloody Spear, Hellfire and even his Teleport Punch. As for Batman, he used his own techniques. Batman fired a grappling hook towards Scorpion, and it managed to connect. He then reeled the assassin in and delivered an airborne kick. He added an uppercut to the Grappling Hook and tossed a boomerang in the shape of a bat, known as a Batarang. Batman pulls out two Batarangs and then throws them at his opponent. When Scorpion tried to use his Leg Takedown, Batman jumped into the air and sent out little explosives. When he landed back on the ground, Scorpion was nowhere to be found. Out of nowhere, Scorpion teleported behind Batman and used his dart spear to pull him in. He added a flip kick, along with the teleport punch. With his anger at full potential, Scorpion used his most powerful move. Scorpion teleports behind Batman and kicks him in the back, teleporting both him and the Batman to the Netherrealm. Scorpion then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into Batman and lights him in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams Batman into both walls. Finally, he leaped into the air and slams Batman into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. The bat-like hero was unable to get back up, giving Scorpion the victory.**

Scorpion: Do not provoke me, arrogant fool!

Zatanna: Stop! Scorpion, he's not our enemy. He's one of us.

Batman: Why are you working with him?

Zatanna: We need him...all of them, if we want to stop Superman. Trust me, Bruce.

Batman: ...Fine. We'll work with you. But after this, Superman belongs to us.

Raiden: Very well.

Johnny Cage: Now that this argument is done with, let's get moving.

Liu Kang: Agreed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Up Next, Episode 4: Liu Kang vs...Liu Kang**


End file.
